


is this thing working?

by chiliad



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliad/pseuds/chiliad
Summary: just when he thinks he's fated to die here, alone, in the unforgiving vastness of space, the text on his screen changes.





	is this thing working?

taylor's not sure what happened.

but he's been trying for so long, to get a signal. for _someone_ to hear him. but does he really have a chance? this far out in space?

while his comm beeps in a rhythm, searching for a connection, taylor tries to recall the events that led up to this. but honestly? it's difficult. there was just... something. something happened to the varia, and people were panicked. everyone was rushing, pushing, their frantic yells drowned out by the alarm.

despite taylor's protests, colby _(god, colby. please let her be okay)_ shoved him into an escape pod, then.. he must've passed out, because he doesn't remember anything beyond that.

he shivers, and shuffles closer to the pod, arms curling around himself (or, as much as he can - it's hard in a space suit) in an attempt at comforting himself. it does little.

"please. anyone."

...

just when he thinks he's fated to die here, alone, in the unforgiving vastness of space, the text on his screen changes.

_[establishing connection..]_

_[connection successful]_

taylor immediately jolts up, eyes wide and his heart is pounding in his ears, he has to speak-- say _something--_

_**hello?** _

_**is this thing working?** _

_**can anyone read me?** _

there's no response for what feels like an hour, and he suffers. he _knows_ it's only been a minute at most, but it's **_too long._**

\- _i read you._

he almost cries.

_**oh, thank god!**_ he can hear the waver in his voice, but he doesn't care. he's just so, so relieved.

**_it's so good to have human contact! it's been hours!_ **

it really has been hours, hasn't it? all alone. he thought he was going to _die,_ and no one would know. but now, by some miracle, someone answered him.

he barks out a laugh, no matter how strange that may sound to the other - but he can't help it. he's coping. his eyes are wet.

(thank you so much, whoever or whatever may be listening, fuck, thank you, _thank you--)_

\- _who are you?_

_**right, right. sorry. should've started with that.** _

_**i was just excited to get a response to my signal.** _

he takes a deep breath.

**_my name's taylor. i was a... an astronaut on board the starship varia._ **


End file.
